mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
ArenaPvP
is one of the gamemodes of Minecraft Central. It was added on the 14th of September 2017. The goal of ArenaPvP is to duel players and go up the leaderboard by winning. ArenaPvP replaced the Duels system. Team Duels were added on the 5th of February 2018. General Info In ArenaPvP there are 1v1 matches or Team Duels with selected kits. There are two modes: Unranked Duels and Ranked Duels. Unranked Duels are practicing battles and don't contribute towards the leaderboards. Ranked Duels add or remove points from the leaderboards. You can choose the mode by using the swords in your inventory or the NPCs in spawn. Players are able to edit their kit layouts, too. There is a time limit of 15 minutes in the Duels. The item selector of ArenaPvP is a Diamond Sword. The NPC in the Lobbies is a viking with a Stone sword in his hand. Resets ArenaPvP was reset on the 5th of March 2018. No new features were added but the statistics were reset, commencing season 2. Kits The kits are the same for Ranked Duels and Unranked Duels. You can change the layout in the Kit Editor. Archer * Leather Armour * Bow; Infinity I * 1 Arrow * 64 Steak Build UHC * Diamond Armour; Protection II on Chestplate and Leggings, Projectile Protection II on Helmet and Boots * Diamond Sword; Sharpness III * Fishing Rod * Bow; Power III * 64 Steak * Diamond Pickaxe * Diamond Axe * 64 Wooden Planks * 48 Arrows * 64 Cobblestone * 2 Water Buckets * 2 Lava Buckets * 6 Golden Apples * 3 Golden Heads Diamond * Diamond Armour; Projectile Protection I, Boots have also Feather Falling IV * Diamond Sword * Bow * 64 Steak * 32 Arrows Gapple * 2 sets of Diamond Armour; Protection IV, Unbreaking III * Diamond Sword; Sharpness V, Unbreaking III, Fire Aspect II * 64 Enchanted Golden Apples * Infinite Strength II and Speed II effects Iron * Iron Armour; Boots have Feather Falling IV * Iron Sword * Bow * 64 Steak * 32 Arrows Soup * Iron Armour; Protection I, Unbreaking I * Diamond Sword; Sharpness I * 35 Mushroom Stew (Heals you) * Infinite Speed I effect Debuff * Diamond Armour; Protection I, Unbreaking III, Boots also have Feather Falling IV * Diamond Sword; Sharpness I, Unbreaking III, Fire Aspect II * 16 Enderpearls * 64 Steak * 1 Potion of Fire Resistance (8:00) * 4 Potions of Swiftness (II, 1:30) * 2 Splash Potions of Slowness (1:07) * 2 Splash Potions of Poison (0:33) * 24 Splash Potions of Healing (II) NoDebuff * Diamond Armour; Protection I, Unbreaking III, Boots also have Feather Falling IV * Diamond Sword; Sharpness I, Unbreaking III, Fire Aspect II * 16 Enderpearls * 64 Steak * 1 Potion of Fire Resistance (8:00) * 4 Potions of Swiftness (II, 1:30) * 28 Splash Potions of Healing (II) SG * Gold Helmet * Iron Chestplate * Chainmail Leggings * Iron Boots * Stone Sword * Fishing Rod * Bow * Golden Apple * Golden Carrot * 2 Pumpkin Pies * 2 Melon Slices * 1 Bread * Flint and Steel * 8 Arrows Ranks Maps There are 8 maps on ArenaPvP. These are square in shape and have flat ground and glass walls. The maps are: Blue map, Green map, Red map, Desert map, End map, Nether map, Snow map and Grass map. Donator Advantages There are no Donator Advantages in ArenaPvP. Gallery ArenaPvP.png|NPC in the Lobby ArenaPvP_New_Lobby.png|Portal Build in 2018 ArenaPvP_Lobby_December_2018.png|ArenaPvP Lobby ArenaPvP_Blue_Arena.png|Blue Arena ArenaPvP_Green_Arena.png|Green Arena ArenaPvP_Red_Arena.png|Red Arena ArenaPvP_Desert_Arena.png|Desert Arena ArenaPvP_End_Arena.png|End Arena ArenaPvP_Nether_Arena.png|Nether Arena ArenaPvP_Snow_Arena.png|Snow Arena ArenaPvP_Grass_Arena.png|Grass Arena ArenaPvP_Kit_Editor_Room.png|Kit Editor Room Category:Gamemodes